brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Phenomenal Showman Maxima
Introduction Hi! My name is Yohanes and an amateur of making this Fan-Made unit. I just heard something so good/great in case you want it to be that way... You know the "great" musical movie that just came out like 1 month ago, right? Okay, this is becoming more awkward, let's just skip it to the lore, shall we? Background *Master of the Show *Greatest Leader *Ambitious Man OE Maxima= Phenomenal Showman Maxima A man that comes from zero experiences of what a showman supposed to be, but became the greatest in his era. As the spotlight of his circus grew larger and larger, so does his greed takes upon his heart, no longer the motivation of his truest dream lingers down in his heart. Drunk with fame and its power, Maxima grew cold to his fellow members, captivated by higher status and left behind those who didn't share his views. Due to his change of heart, everyone began to leave and soon without him even realizing it. The news struck him like a thunder and he found himself once again in the below of the feet of the higher status, far more than him that he ever reached. Laughed and mocked due to his own foolishness, Maxima wondering what went wrong with his fame and its glory till people left him in the dark. Drunk with alcohol and ashamed, he met one of his fellow members, not as a leader, but as a beggar... Maxima plead to know what went wrong and his fellow member just said that all of it is because he was blinded by his own lights. He should never let the truest dream that he ever wanted to be tainted, and Maxima suddenly realizing his mistake. Maxima starts to apologizing to all of his fellow members, after a brief of sentimental touch of his truest feelings, he began to realize that he were once stated that it's his destiny to be in this peculiar and strange world which he called it as a family. As the bad ending close its curtains, so does the beginning of a new show from him, the circus opened like it was never before and Maxima learned that no matter the scar is hurting you, this is him till the end, so does his history stated him as the greatest phenomenal showman and a humble man. |-|7★ Million Dream Staff (Sphere)= Special Type: 40% Boost to All Parameters, Raise Stats Cap's to 150.000, Hugely Boost All Parameters when HP above 50%, Negates All Ailments, Elemental Damage and Stats Reduction, Add Hugely Boost Critical and Spark Damage on BB/SBB for 3 turns, Probable Infliction effect to attack and when attacked for 3 turns to all allies when damage exceed certain amounts & Add 1 Resistance K.O. attack when HP below 30%. *''150% Boost to All Parameters when HP above 50%, 100% Critical Damage, 160% Boost Spark Damage, 20% chance to inflict ailments when 150.000 damage exceeded'' When he was on the brink end of his career, he realized what went wrong with his dream thanks to all of his fellow members who told him the way that he should be. He knew and began to promise that he never waver from the dream he were once before and to prove that oath, he crafted his very own staff that symbolize his truest desire, to be with his family and continue on to be making a reality of his dream. It took a shape and likeness from the previous staff which is the very staff he ever received, the staff that was said can tell you your truest dream. Perhaps it is telling him to be what he is meant to be from the very beginning he touched this staff. Statistic Units: OE Fire: Phenomenal Showman Maxima Skills 7★ Maxima: Ringleader Maxima Leader Skill: Spectacular Showman Skills 100% Boost to All Parameters, Hugely Boost Critical and Spark Damage, Hugely Boost BB ATK & Slight chance to evade attack. *''200% Boost to Critical Damage, 160% Boost to Spark Damage, 350% Boost to BB ATK, 15% chance to evade attack'' Extra Skill: Million Dreams of Heart 40% Boost to All Parameters when Million Dream Staff is equipped, Hugely Boost Damage against status afflicted to all allies for 3 turns when damage exceed certain amount, Hugely Boost All Parameters per turn (Max 5 times), Hugely Boost BB ATK & Considerable chance to evade attack. *''200% Boost Damage against afflicted foes when damage 150.000 damage exceeded, +30% Boost to All Parameters; total 150% on 5th time, 150% Boost to BB ATK, 20% chance to evade attack'' Brave Burst: Rewrite the Star 24 powerful Fire attack on all foes (Consecutive usage boost damage) and 16 powerful Fire attack on single foe, Hugely Boost All Parameters for 3 turns, 50% Damage Reduction for 1 turn, Slight chance to evade attack for 2 turns, Add 1 extra action to self within the same turn & Fill own BB Gauge to Max. *''250% Boost to multiplier per use up to 2x, 200% Boost to All Parameters, 15% chance to evade attack, 100% chance to perform 1 extra action'' Super Brave Burst: The Greatest Show 26 powerful Fire attack on all foes (Consecutive usage boost damage) and 14 powerful Fire attack on all foes, Hugely Boost All Parameters to Fire Type for 3 turns, Boost Critical Hit Rate for 3 turns, Probable Critical and Spark Vulnerability for 2 turns, Slight Reduction from All Elements for 2 turn & Fill own BB Gauge to Max. *''250% Boost to multiplier per use up to 2x, 140% Boost to All Parameters for Fire Type, 60% Boost to Critical Hit Rates, 50% chance for 25% Critical and 30% Spark Vulnerability, 15% Elemental Reduction'' Ultimate Brave Burst: This is Me! 30 massive Fire attack on all foes and 15 massive Fire attack on all foes (Boost damage relative to remaining HP), Enormously Boost All Parameters for 5 turns, Enormously Boost Critical and Spark Damage for 3 turns, Enormously Boost BB ATK and BB Gauge when attacked for 3 turns & Adds evasion for 2 turn. *''1500% + 1000% HP/Base Max HP, 450% Boost to All Parameters, 450% Boost to Critical and 400% Boost to Spark, 650% Boost to ATK and 99 BC Fill when attacked, 100% chance to evade attack'' OE Enhancements SP Options: